


A Captain's Only Fear

by TheEditor919



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergence, Close Friendship, Takes place after manga chapter 57, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEditor919/pseuds/TheEditor919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does humanity's strongest soldier have to fear? Levi is accustomed to death, but the absence of a single person, he realizes, will put him in a position he's not sure he is ready to accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi Dancho

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, and I'll really appreciate some feedback. Also, let me know if there are any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise. It took me a long time to decide to finally post this, and I hope you enjoy my small contribution to this amazing fandom!

Sounds of distant gunfire and shouting can be heard from outside as Captain Levi hurriedly makes his way up the stairs of the Survey Corps's newest hideout. The moment he realized they were under attack by none other than the Military Police he left Moblit Berner in temporary command while he went to notify Hanji of the trouble. The Captain sprinted down the hallway with the partially rotted floor of the abandoned inn creaking beneath his feet, before coming to an abrupt halt in front of the door to the Commander's room. Levi threw open the door and stormed inside.

"Oi, Hanji! Huh? What the hell are you doing, Shitty Glasses?

The Commander's room had a balcony facing west with a perfect view of the setting sun, and Hanji was currently leaning against the railing framed by the outward opening doors with a passive, content expression on her face.

"Hm? Oh, Levi, it's you! Is there a problem?"

"A problem!? You're telling me you didn't hear the gunshots? Are you now deaf as well as blind Shitty Glasses!"

She tilts her head and squints slightly, as though confused. Levi continues.

"We're under attack, and you're supposed to be out there doing something about it. Now get the shit out of your ears and start giving orders to your soldiers while the Police are still somewhere we can hold them!

"Of course. I understand", is all she says with a smile as she turns to lean on the railing once more.

Now Levi is angry. He makes to advance in her direction.

"Hanji, I swear if you don't-"

"Levi." The Commander's voice is firm and serious, in such stark contrast to her earlier demeanor, it gives Levi pause just before he reaches the doorway leading outside. It felt almost as though she didn't want him to go out there, but he ignores this thought for now and listens.

"Levi," softer this time, almost sad. "If I told you to go out there right now and handle the situation with the MP's, do you think you could?

A small sound of surprise escapes the Captain's throat, but he quickly collects himself and responds. "What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I-"

"Could?" She interrupts. "I expected as much, and I believe you, too. But how about this." Hanji turns to look him dead in the eye. "If you were in command of the Corps, not just temporarily, but from now on, would you get them through this? All of those young, talented people out there counting on you to make the right decision? I need to know right now if you have the strength to lead them the rest of the way."

Now the Commander is shaking, practically in tears, and Captain Levi is utterly shocked. Lead the Corps? The hell is that supposed to mean? But then, Levi realizes, I've never really thought about it. Being Commander that is. Could I do it? Why am I even asking myself this? Of course I could. If I had to. Wait, why would I have to?

He breaks from his thoughts and looks up at Hanji in a stunned and angered realization. Her stoic face has dissolved, and now, she's gritting her teeth while concentrating on the floor, trying and failing to keep tears from flowing beneath her silver rimmed glasses.

He speaks slowly, his tone dangerous. "No way, Shit Glasses. No fucking way you're resigning your command now."

They stand in momentary silence, the shootout now raging on the northern side of the building temporarily forgotten.

She finally gets up the courage to speak and starts, "I'm sorry, Levi, but-"

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR DAMMED EXCUSES!" Hanji looks up and does a sharp intake of breath at the Captain's outburst. She bites her lower lip, turns her head away and closes her eyes knowing full well what was to come.

"You're a coward! You, who started this fight even before I did! You, who I called a comrade, a friend even! If you want to stay here, go ahead! I have a battle to win and an army to lead." He turns to leave and pauses at the door.

"Never speak my name again, and never show your face around me. If I ever see you again, I swear I'll kill you myself."

Levi exits the room with the sound of her shuddering breaths following him out the door. What he misses, though, is the satisfied smile on Hanji's face as she takes in his veiled, but confident acceptance of her daunting position.

He can hardly believe what just happened. Was he commander now, then? No time to worry about it now, he decides. He needs to get out there. People are dying, and his soldiers need leadership. However... What was it, he wondered, that had felt so off back there? Well, a lot, obviously. But it had felt like something below the surface to him. Some menacing tension he could not explain. At the time, he had dismissed it as his urgency to handle the threat outside, but now it ate at him.

Feeling suddenly very outside of himself, and very afraid, Levi dashed to Hanji's room once more, and made to hurl the door open only to find it locked. A cold sweat ran down his back, and his breath quickened as he pressed his ear to the door and heard, not one, but two voices, both conversing in a mild tone.

"...not how I would've picked our last conversation, but I got the answer I was looking for." Definitely Hanji, though her voice was muffled and she sounded uncharacteristically shaken.

"And you what makes you think he'll make it as commander when you and Erwin didn't?" Dammit, I know that voice, thought Levi, now throwing himself against the heavy oak door, which in spite of its age, refused to give. Who the hell is in there with her? A man, but from where, and when?

"Isn't it obvious, Mr. Kenny?," Hanji again, and this time she identified the mystery man as the serial killer in the employ of the Central MP, and a former acquaintance of Levi's.

"He's Humanity's Strongest." She finished simply.

"Hanji! Hanji, get to the dammed door, now!" Can they even hear me? Fucking door won't open!

A single gunshot stood out from the rest, echoing with a sense of finality from the Commander's quarters.

After pausing for a moment to hear something heavy hit the floor, Levi continued going at the door with everything he had, now more desperate than ever to get inside. None too soon, he heard the splintering of wood, and he practically fell into the room. What he saw when he collected himself, however, was a sight he had never even considered a possibility. There on the balcony lay Commander Hanji Zoë, unmoving with a crude bloody hole in the center of her forehead.

Crouched over her corpse was Throat Slasher Kenny Ackerman, who, in contrast to his namesake, had taken to using a small gun, at least for this particular operation. He had very likely, Levi realized, been hiding behind the outward opening door to the balcony to get the drop on the Commander.

This explained everything. Knowing she was going to die, Hanji had relinquished her position to a successor, and ensured he was willing to perform the duties of a Survey Corps commander. The gun aimed at her was the reason she hadn't allowed Levi to advance past the balcony entrance. And now she was dead.

As Levi stood deciding how best to kill him, Kenny seemed to be occupied with removing something from Hanji's person.

"You bastard! You're going to die for this. You and all of your MP dogs outside." At this, Kenny turned his head to look partially at Levi. He then stood, and turned to face him while chuckling.

"I'm going to die? And who's going to kill me? You..." He tosses something to Levi, who reflexively catches it. "...Dancho?

If the use of that title in the place of his name wasn't enough to chill Levi, the object he now held definitely did the trick. He turned it over in his hand, and the green stone of a commander's bolo tie, now splattered with crimson, caught the blazing afternoon sun.

Since when did she wear this? He wondered to himself, and now the weight of what Hanji's death meant hit him full force. When he had accepted the title earlier, it hadn't felt real, but then, Hanji had been alive. It felt unofficial, and abstract, but now he was Commander Levi.

Seeing the look on his face, Kenny began laughing maniacally.

"Run, Dancho! Run!" His laughing continued, and the gunfire and shouting grew louder until Levi felt as though he were in the middle of the battle.

His breath quickened as he lost track of what went on around him, and the world seemed to fade black.

"Levi Dancho!" Eren's voice came from behind him, then a shot, then silence.

"Levi Dancho!" Moblit's voice, a shot, and silence once more. This repeats over and over, and Levi runs through the darkness with Kenny's laughter ringing in his ears. He wants to save his people, but their shouts come from different directions each time, and they always sound just out of his reach. He can smell blood.

"Levi Dancho!" Jean.

"Levi Dancho!" Sasha.

"Levi Dancho!" Mikasa.

Now all he can hear is that accursed title that seems to bear the weight of the world. It's being thrown at him from each direction, and Levi knows he can't stand it much longer.

"Dancho!Dancho!Dancho!Dancho!Dancho!Dancho...Heicho!

"What the-" Levi feels groggy, but the blackout fades and he can at least see again. It's dark, he realizes, and there's someone standing over him. He quickly springs from his position laying down, grabs the figure by the throat, and slams their head against the bedside table.

"Ah! Levi Heicho, stop it's me!" Recognizing Moblit's voice, Levi discontinues his assault, and pauses to get some bearing on this new situation he finds himself in. Moblit is alive. It's nighttime. I'm in my room. I'm sweating. Filthy.

"Captain, I'm s-sorry," Moblit stammers, shaken. "I heard you yelling, so I came to see if you were alright. You must've been having a nightmare. A bad one, too."

A nightmare? That whole fucking episode was a figment of my imagination? Tch. Way to scare the fucking hell out of yourself, dumbass.

Levi looks up at the clock. Half past three.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. But what exactly are you doing up at this hour Berner?"

"Huh? Oh, I was assisting the Commander with-" Levi cuts him off at Hanji's mention.

"The Commander? Where is she? I need to see her immediately." Levi spoke quickly, suddenly very impatient.

"Oh, um, she's in her room. But Captain, I would advise against disturbing her. I just now convinced her to go to slee-" Levi slams the door for no particular reason as he makes his exit, cutting Moblit off and leaving him alone in a confused silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I shouldn't have started uploading until I had a definitive ending in mind, but I should be able to deal with my writer's block in time to get the next chapter to you all next week.

Levi walks at a brisk pace while trying to be quiet, so as not to wake his slumbering subordinates. The wood floor creaks beneath his feet and he suppresses a shudder at the memory of his peculiar night time horror fest. 

Upon reaching his destination he considers knocking but, deciding against it, he turns the door handle and enters his Commander's room.

It seems that Moblit was wrong in his assumption that Hanji took his advise and was sleeping, for there she sat at her desk working by the light of a single candle. She looks over in Levi's direction in surprise, and then smiles.

"Oh, great, it's you, Levi!" Hanji laughs brightly. "For a second there I thought Moblit was coming to check on me. So what brings you to this neck of the woods at such an early hour of the mourning?"

Levi takes in her cheery mood, and finds himself moderately caught off guard. Nightmare or not, everything he experienced had looked, sounded, and felt real. The smiling woman now in his presence, as far as his mental state was concerned, had been lying dead only minutes before.

He shakes the thought off, and makes to speak only to realize he has no idea what he expected to do once he got here. Great, now I gotta come up with some lame excuse for barging into her room in the middle of the dammed night.

"It's nothing really. I just, uh, dammit." Feeling quite ridiculous, and angry with himself for acting so rashly, Captain Levi turns to leave, muttering, "Go to sleep, Shitty Glasses."

"Levi, wait." He stops, and turns hesitantly around to face her.

"If something's wrong, you can tell me. You know that, right? So talk to me." He says nothing, only stands awkwardly trying to avoid her gaze.

"Alright, fine. If you don't want to say what's bothering you, I'll just have to take a guess." Hanji brings her hand up to her chin, and begins studying Levi intently, making him shift uncomfortably. 

"Is this really necessary, Hanji? Now you're just being creepy on purpose." His voice is deadpan, but his actions betray him.

"Well, judging by your behavior, I have developed two hypotheses. One," Maintaining her serious demeanor, she holds up a finger, "you're constipated."

"Fuck this." Levi deadpans once more and makes to leave, but she calls him back.

"Just let me tell you the other one, then I promise you can leave if you still want to." This is enough to convince him for now, and she continues, holding up a second finger.

"And two," He almost knows what she's going to say before she says it. They've known each other for years, after all. "Nightmares." She concludes.

He remains silent for a time, confirming her suspicions. She gets up from her seat, takes a chair from the corner of the room, sets it beside hers, and motions for him to sit. He does, and they talk. 

He explains his dream hesitantly, but in explicit detail, with her interrupting at various intervals to give a purposed interpretation, or add a side comment, like, "Why am I not surprised that you had a dream where I was murdered." To which he replied that he hadn't appreciated that part nearly as much as he would've right now.

About half an hour into the conversation, they take it to the kitchen downstairs where Levi makes tea, and Hanji makes a revelation.

"You're afraid, Levi." He looks up at her and scoffs.

"What are you on about now, Shit Glasses? Afraid of what, a nightmare? I'm not a child." She shakes her head.

"You know that's not what I mean." She speaks in a solemn, comforting tone, but he's having none of it.

"Tch, what do you know?" He takes a sip from his steaming porcelain cup before setting it, just a little too forcefully, down on the counter he leant upon.

"I know you're afraid it'll really happen. That one day, something'll happen to me, and you'll be forced to step up and "take the reins" so to speak." He considers her words in silence for a moment before responding.

"I've been in the Corps for a long time now. I've held the rank of captain for years. I know what it's like to lead, and I know what it's like to lose people who died acting under my orders. So how would it make sense that I fear becoming commander, speaking hypothetically, of course." She smiles at his attempt to keep his pride, even when he knows very well that he doesn't need to try so hard around her.

"It makes perfect sense when you think about it," she reasons. "As you climb the ranks, you need to start looking more and more at the big picture. To fail as a recruit is to lose your life. To fail as a captain or squad leader is to lose the lives of the few men working under you. To fail as a commander... well, I'm sure you get the idea, but allow me to elaborate." Hanji turns and locks eyes with him.

"If you fail, Levi, you lose a battle, the lives of a few, and, cold as it may sound, that's all they are. The few. However," She points a finger at herself, and says, in a grave tone, "one too many mistakes on my part will cost the futures of, not only the soldiers of the Survey Corpse, but, the way things are going, what little remains of Humanity as well." His eyes widen slightly, and he stares downward in thought.

He had never thought about it that way before. So that's what it was about. The few and the many. The death of his old squad had certainly been a blow to their cause, but though it tore him up inside, they were simply a broken cog in this vast machine that both Erwin and Hanji were desperately trying to make function. Even a commander could be easily replaced by the system, and here he found himself next in line.

"I see," Is all he says. He downs the now lukewarm liquid remaining in his teacup, and says he's going back to sleep, and suggests that Hanji do the same.

"Alright, but wait up. I'll walk you to your room." Levi inwardly rolls his eyes, but allows her to catch up.

"You're the only one here who needs to be walked to their room. I don't need a babysitter to make sure I get sleep. I seriously pity that assistant of yours at times, all the shit he has to deal with." She smiles at the mention of her loyal friend, and her and Levi have a brief debate over who's walking who to their room, Hanji pointing out to Levi that having someone with him will keep him less on edge.

It ends the only way it could, and upon entering Hanji's room, they say their good-nights.

"Oh, and Levi," He turns to acknowledge her and she continues. "If you ever need to talk, I'm up late most nights." He crosses his arms and huffs.

"Way to state the obvious, Shit Glasses." To show he truly understands what she means, however, he smiles his Levi smile, which is really more of a 'not frown', and begins the walk down the long hall to his room with her calling after him, "Good night, sleep tight, don't let the-"

"Shut up and go to sleep, dammit," he half-yells over his shoulder in mock anger. She laughs and closes the door. Before rounding a corner, Levi looks back, and nods in satisfaction as the light filtering through the crack underneath her door is extinguished. He chuckles inwardly as a shout and crash ensue from inside.

"Good night, Hanji," Levi mutters to himself before entering his own room and lying down in bed where he sleeps soundly for the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who has read these first two chapters and left me feedback. I'm really glad someone actually liked this, because I feel more inspired to write than ever. Now I can stop putting this off and get to work. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot actually moves for the first time in almost two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave up on this fic, and writing in general completely for ages. I actually plan on finishing it this time, and maybe (hopefully) making more. Writing has been fun again lately, and it's time I contributed to my favorite fandom after so long.

It had taken a great deal of consideration before Levi and Hanji both agreed that what they knew of their enemy's movements wouldn't be enough to ensure the continued safety of the Corps. It was decided that they would send one of their own to the city on a reconnaissance mission to get an update on the MP's.

Moblit was the most qualified person in a position to leave the hideout, so he rode off in civilian clothing the morning after his mission briefing. He needed the horse to contend with their severe time constraints, but would have to find some place to keep it outside the city. The Scouts were among few who had use for such a swift breed, and the animal would arouse suspicion among the masses.

For the recruits, there was little to do in the meantime but wait. For Levi, though, and Hanji especially, there was planning to be done. There was always the chance Moblit wouldn't return. They'd given him a week to go, check the state of things, and report back, but if that didn't happen they would need to move on, far and fast. A week was pushing it.

Levi proposed that, worst case scenario they would head North and into the mountains. With winter fast approaching, conditions would be ideal for keeping them all concealed. It would be terribly inhospitable, but they could manage if they had to. So it was agreed upon. 

Hanji knew, though, that if the news Moblit brought back was as she both hoped for and suspected, they could do much more than simply continue hiding. If the MP's were concentrating their forces on cover-ups and death treats rather than chasing the ragtag Scouts, it could very well be the time for the big counter-strike. It was a plan Hanji would lose plenty of sleep over. But as she saw it all come together, she couldn't help but feel pleased. 

The risk involved would be immense; yet another game of live-or-die chance. It could work though. She was no Erwin Smith, but knew it was time for the Corps to be a few steps ahead of the Police rather than the other way around.

And so days passed. Levi's interactions with Hanji had returned to idle insults and strategy talk, which they were both perfectly fine with. 

Night had fallen on the sixth day since Berner rode out, and Hanji grew ever more anxious for his return. Levi was with her in her private underground office, more commonly known as the basement. He'd gone to report on the current situation with the troops, and she was working by candlelight as usual.

"We have everything ready. If he isn't back by noon tomorrow at the latest, we'll have no choice but to take to the mountains. I've been told Braus is familiar with the area up there. She can help guide us somewhere safe where we can put up until-"

"Until what?" Her response was biting, but she smiled like a woman who held the universe's playbook open before her. Hanji leaned over a table with her hands planted on either side of a map to keep it from rolling up. 

"Until winter ends and we find another hole to crawl into?" She sounded exited, like she was revving up for a speech on how they had to make a move or die, which Levi of course, already knew.

"Of fuckin' course not, shit-for-brains. You know as well as I do what needs to be done if your body guard doesn't show up for the party. We're not going behind enemy lines blind and that's it.

She looked up from the parchment and stood to face him. 

"He'll be back, Levi. Moblit's great at not being noticed, and he's as resilient as they come. He's just being thorough. I know him, hard as that may be to believe." She was cool and composed, changing demeanor at the drop of a hat as always. Her confidence was somewhat reassuring, though Levi remained skeptical. 

"The troops are ready to leave anytime," She nodded in solemn acknowledgement of his opinion. "...but, I'll also make preparations for that convoluted shit-scheme you've been cooking up." Hanji's expression brightened immediately, and she went grab him a chair. 

"Alrighty then! How about you keeping me company, and maybe staying to help iron out some of the details?" He sighed.

"Will there be tea?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's short and dull. This was meant as more of a "hey, I'm still alive" sort of thing.


	4. Chapter 4

"There will be so much tea, you'll be pissing yourself on your way to the latrine!" Hanji smiled ear-to-ear, and the fatigue vanished from her face and body movements. 

"Maybe just start with a cup. And make sure it's hot." She was up the stairs before he finished speaking, but yelled down to show she'd heard him. 

When she returned holding an iron kettle and two cups, he had taken her place at the desk in waiting. They each sipped the scalding brew as they worked, until only the dregs remained more than an hour later. 

It was getting late, and the work was dull. Levi caught himself nodding off several times, and even Hanji who was plenty used to working fatigued, kept taking off her glasses to rub her eyes. Suddenly, there came the distant muffled sound of a horse outside.

Levi became immediately alert, and Hanji perked up, her head turning to the stairs leading up. She stood, smiling. 

"That must be Moblit! I'm going to go greet him, wanna come?"

"Think I'll pass. It's about time we turned in if you ask me." She was exited and barely listening as she edged towards the stairs.

"You're sure? I'm sure he'd be glad to see another friendly face after so long. Not even for a sec-?"

"Just go, shitty-glasses. He'll be expecting you." Giving him a last grin and an "okay!" She darted up the stairs to the hallway which let to the front door.

Levi leaned back in his chair for a moment, smiling slightly and huffing before moving to stand.

There was a sound like a person thumping against a wall, and Levi realized Hanji's glasses were still on the desk where she'd set them while rubbing at her eyes. 

"Hey, four eyes, missing something?" he called up to her. Another noise, this time like smaller miscellaneous items hitting the floor. 

She'll tear up the entire hall on her way to the damn door, Levi thought irritably, taking the her specs in his hands and making for the door himself.More muffled crashing and thumping came from down the corridor 

"Hanji? Stop fucking moving before you crack open that numb skull of yours, there's stuff in there we need."

The hall was dark and Levi himself could hardly see where he was going, having to feel along the wall in places where there were no windows. 

It was beginning to seem strange to him that Hanji hadn't answered. She just might've cracked her head now he thought about it.

"Oi, Hanji. You still ther-" He cut himself off as he nearly fell backwards, barely regaining his balance as he stepped on something slick. 

The wood floors were kept spotless on Levi's orders, and it wouldn't take much to make them slippery, but immediately curious he bent down and ran two fingers through the warm substance which seemed to have pooled on the floor.

"Now, which brat was it made this dammed mess..." The stuff was quickly drying and becoming sticky as he moved to hold it to the moonlight which streamed through the nearest window. Before he could do so, though, the smell hit his nose. 

Levi's eyes went wide, and his body rigid as the silver light struck the glistening crimson which coated the surface of his fingers. All thoughts vanished from his consciousness and he became, in that moment, incredibly alert and aware.

He felt a breeze. The door was open. He had no weapon on him. The only thing he carried, he realized as he propelled himself with impossible speed towards the front door, was a pair of silver-rimmed specs. 

He burst through the door, and as he heard the sound of a horse's hooves moving quickly and fading from earshot, the thought that pressed urgently on his mind was singular and desperate.

"Hanji!"


	5. Chapter 5

Levi heard shots fired from the sentries on the roof at the fleeing enemy on horseback. Why they had just now started shooting, he couldn't guess. It was too late for that now, though, and he immediately shouted at them to cease.

Dashing towards the shed where they kept the horses, and knowing he would likely never catch up, he locked his gaze on the enemy's back as it quickly grew distant. He (if it were a man) wore a cloak, which caught the moonlight, revealing a pair of blue and white wings embroidered on the back. That explained something. That and the fact that the horse was the same one Moblit rode out on some days before.

The detail of the scene before him which pushed all else from his consciousness and struck Levi with an incredible sense of urgency, though, was the person laying thrown stomach down, over the mount's rear. His suspicion was confirmed. Whoever the hell it was on that horse had come for the Commander, and now they had her.

Levi leapt onto the back of the first steed he saw. No saddle, but he hardly thought of it as he tore out of the shed and after the enemy. They had a head start, but also a double load. He could make it. It would be close, but he could do it.

Hooves pounded the ground beneath him as he grasped the mane of his steed and searched out his target. Out of sight already among the trees, though the forest was thin. He rode hard in the direction he'd last seen them heading and, not a minute later, he caught a glimpse of blue and white darting through the sparse wood.

"C'mon, you bastard," he muttered to himself redoubling his efforts now that he had a definite path before him.

The enemy, presumably an MP, seemed to be slowing. At the rate he was going, Levi would gain enough ground to catch him long before his horse's stamina gave out. Levi noticed, though, that he slowed rather quickly. In fact, it appeared he intended to stop.

Refusing to let his confusion cause him to hesitate, he continued warily forward. That was, until the man (he was sure now it was a man; a grisly jaw showed from under the hooded cloak) circled round to face him, reaching for something in his coat.

Even Hanji, limp and unconscious where she lay, was momentarily forgotten as Levi focused all of his attention on this new problem. Now, it was just himself, the enemy, and the small gun he drew from his coat pocket. Levi had no weapon. No cover, or protection of any kind. His options were few.

The first and most risky was to charge him and try to knock him from his mount. Levi knew he'd likely be shot, at which point he could be left unable to finish what he'd started. Getting the Commander back would be a virtual impossibility if he were killed, or even badly injured.

The second was more than irksome to think of. Jumping from the horse to take cover and letting him get away would mean trouble later on. Finding where they'd taken Hanji and staging some operation to get her back would be costly. But the Corps needed a commander, and Plan B would be the best way to assure them one. _Guess that settles it._

All of this went through the Captain's mind in about two seconds. He made to jump as the MP took aim. The shot pierced the air just as Levi dismounted and half-rolled, half-scrambled to cover behind the nearest tree.

Best case scenario he could continue the chase when the MP's rounds ran out. Survey Corps horses didn't spook easily, and his would've stayed put where he left it. Unfortunately, the other man either knew this or had simply grazed the beast by accident while trying to hit Levi. Either way, the horse was fleeing and wouldn't return quickly enough for him to give chase again.

The shooting stopped. The man knew Levi had nothing to retaliate with, and so the hooded man turned to ride off, hoof beats fading tauntingly in the distance.

"With the Commander of the motherfucking Legion on the back of his goddamn horse." Levi could've laughed, it was so funny. Instead, he paced in a circle, ran a hand through his hair, and stopped for a moment to stare in the direction the enemy had disappeared only moments ago.

He was silent for a moment, but then there seemed only one thing to do; the only decisive act he could muster for himself in that instant. As though the MP were still within earshot, (which by now, he most certainly wasn't) Levi breathed in deeply before letting out a mighty shout.

"FUCK YOU!" It rang in his ears like an echo and bounced off the trees, surrounding him. _Yeah. I feel better._ He turned, shoulders slumped tiredly, to return to HQ. There was work to be done. _And a hell of a lot of it, too. Dammit, Hanji._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took forever and it's really short, but my personal life sort of hit a brick wall when school started, so sorry about that! I do appreciate comments, they make my day. Hope you liked it!?!


End file.
